I'll Be By Your Side
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: 25 drabbles based on the couple Dante and Nero.
1. One Through Five

A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a set of drabbles based on Dante and Nero. Each drabble is 100 words long. I hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters.

1. Kiss

"Phone's ringing." Nero stated breathlessly as he pulled away from the long kiss that he and Dante were engaged it.

"Let it ring," Dante said as he pulled Nero towards him again.

Nero stopped him, "Believe me, I would love to continue, but we really should answer it. Someone could need us."

Dante sighed, "Fine. I'll get it." He picked up the phone and greeted, "Devil May Cry."

While listening to Dante's half of the conversation, he gathered that it was Trish who was calling."

When Dante hung up, he turned back to Nero and grinned, "Now where were we?"

2. Sex

Nero opened the door and trudged into the house. He had just had to take down a rather large demon and was worn out. He put down his sword and sat on the couch.

"It's been a rough day," He sighed.

Dante grinned at him from his spot at the desk and said, "I can make it even more rough for you if you want."

Nero smiled and shook his head, "I bet you could. Later though. I'm really tired right now."

"Aww…" Dante sighed, "Fine. But you better rest up because I'm not going to let you sleep tonight."

3. Cow

"So where are we going?" Nero asked as he and Dante left Devil May Cry to go on a call.

"It's a ways outside of the city," Dante explained, "It's attacking a farm."

Nero simply nodded and get in the car. As they began nearing the farm Dante had mentioned, Dante turned to Nero and said, "Make sure the demon don't hurt any cows."

"Um, ok. Why?" Nero asked.

"Because cows make milk. Milk goes in cheese. Cheese is on Pizza. I like pizza." Dante stated.

Nero rolled his eyes, "You really do have a one track mind, don't you?"

4. Milk

Dante and Nero loved to argue. Not the serious arguments where they would end up not speaking to each other by the end of it, but the mocking arguments, where they would tease each other until one of them couldn't think up any more insults. One of their typical arguments would revolve around the age difference between them. Dante would love to make fun of Nero for being so young, and around lunch time, would say something along the lines of: "Hey kid. Time to eat. Do you need me to heat some milk up in a bottle for you?"

After stopping a demon from attacking a high school, Dante looked at the faces of the kids who were thanking him and realized that many of them were the same age as Nero. On the way home he decided to bring it up.

"Nero, aren't you supposed to be going to school?"

Nero shrugged, "Probably. But I don't really need to be there."

"How do you figure that?" Dante asked.

"Well," Nero explained, "I have a home, a job, and I learn something new every day. For example: I'm leaning plenty about how to avoid paying off debts from you!"


	2. Six Through Ten

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

6. Pot.

Dante groaned impatiently as he stood in the kitchen and waited for the soup he was cooking to be done. Cooking was not something he tended to do often, but Nero had come down with a cold and he figured that he might as try to something to make the kid feel better.

When the soup was finally done, he put it in a bowl and carried it up to the room that he shared with Nero. Nero smiled gratefully at him when he handed him the bowl.

"Thanks Dante."

"Any time kid," Dante grinned, " Hope you feel better."

7. Water

Nero sat at the bar drinking his water (since he couldn't have alcohol yet) and glared across the room where a group of girls were talking to Dante. Even though Nero knew that Dante would never leave him, especially not for one of them, he couldn't help feeling jealous.

Dante eventually walked back over to Nero smiling, "They were very nice."

Nero "hmph"ed and Dante grinned, "Were you jealous?"

Nero glared at him and Dante shook his head before taking the water from Nero's hand and putting it down. "Let's go home. Then you can have me all to yourself."

8. Microwave

Nero opened the refrigerator and sighed when he found it completely empty. Somebody in this house really needed to go grocery shopping. As he thought about what he could eat, he remembered that Dante had ordered a pizza the night before.

"Hey, Dante? Do you have any of that pizza left from last night that I could heat up in the microwave? We have nothing else to eat." Nero called from the kitchen.

"Nope. I fiished that yesterday." Dante replied.

"The whole thing? Nero asked in disbelief, "That was a large pizza!"

"Yeah. And?"

Nero sighed, "You amaze me sometimes."

9. Note

After coming home from a job that had run pretty late into the night, Dante and Nero walked into Devil May Cry more then ready to go up to their bedroom and begin tearing each other's clothes off.

When Dante threw his coat onto his desk, he noticed that a piece of paper fell off of it. He picked it up and read it.

"I'm sleeping. If you two have to have sex, please keep it down.

-Trish."

"What's that?" Nero asked.

"Note from Trish." Dante explained, grinning evilly, "She said we can be as loud as we want tonight."

10. Soap

Nero picked up the soap so that he could wash up for the second time that evening. What was the point of Dante telling him he needed a shower right when they came back from killing a demon, if all he was going to do was practically pounce on him when he got out of the bathroom, engage him in some… vigorous activity (for lack of better words) and cause him to need to shower again when they were done? Nero just shook his head. It wasn't the first time Dante's logic astounded him, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.


	3. Eleven Through Fifteen

A/N: Happy Christmas Eve! What better way to celebrate the holidays then with some DantexNero goodness! I hope you enjoy the next five drabbles!

11. Destroy

Watching Dante and Nero fight together to destroy a demon was always interesting. After spending enough time together, and fighting along side each other for some time, their teamwork became almost flawless. They would slash and shoot at the demon while always keeping an eye on the other, making sure they were holding up alright, and knowing exactly when the other needed backing up.

Whenever they would take down a particularly tough demon together, Dante would always grin at Nero and say, "Not bad kid."

And Nero would always grin back and say, "Thanks. Not too bad yourself old man."

12. Collar

Dante folded down the part of Nero's collar that had been sticking up and grinned, "Nervous?"

"A little I guess," Nero said, "I have to say I'm more excited then nervous.

Dante smiled, "Yeah, me too."

He leaned in and gave Nero a long kiss. When he pulled away, Nero smiled, "I never would have guessed when I met you that I'd be standing here now getting ready to marry you."

"Tell me about t." Dante chuckled, "You sure you don't want to back out? This is your last chance."

Nero kissed him and smiled, 'Sorry. You're stuck with me."

13. Buns

Dante glared at the hot dogs and buns on the table that Nero had set out.

"Why do we have to eat these again?" he asked.

"Because," Nero replied, "I'm sick of pizza."

Dante looked at him in horror, "How can you get sick of pizza?"

"Because that's all we eat around here." Nero explained, "We can have pizza again tomorrow. I promise. I just need to shake things up for today. Can you handle that grandpa?"

Dante rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just this once. But I'm holding you to that promise."

Nero sighed, "Yeah, I know."

14. Faucet

Nero turned the faucet on so he could begin washing some of the dishes, which had begun to piling in the sink. As he washed, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him from behind as Dante whispered in his ear, "Let Trish take care of the dishes. I can guarantee you'll have more fun doing what I have in mind then cleaning."

Nero grinned and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom by Dante. The pile of dishes was already huge. It didn't matter if he had to wait until tomorrow and do a few more.

15. Blender

Similar to the way Dante enjoyed making fun of how much younger then him Nero was, Nero liked to tease Dante about how much older he was. His usual nicknames for Dante were "old man" or "grandpa".

When Nero would start one of their typical arguments at meal time, He would say something along the lines of, "Hey grandpa, should I get the blender out so that I can puree your food for you? Or do you think you'll be able to gum it?"

Dante would flip him off and Nero would smirk, knowing that he'd won that round.


	4. Sixteen Through Twenty

16. Turtle

Dante and Nero drove up to the spot where the demon was reported. They hadn't received any details about it, all that they had been told was that they needed to help.

Nero got out of the car and looked around, "I don't see any sign of a demon. Are you sure this is the place?"

Dante nodded as he reread the slip of paper with the address on it, "Yep. They said it's inside that building."

They walked into the building to discover a turtle-shaped demon that was currently hiding in its shell.

Dante sighed, "Oh yeah. That's threatening."

17. House

Nero sighed as he walked up the stairs and stood outside the door of Kyrie's house. He had to tell her sometime that he was in love with Dante. Since he was planning on marrying him, and he wanted her to be at the wedding, he had to tall her now. He figured that telling her in person was better than telling her over the phone, which was why he was at her house. Now that he had made up his mind and went to her house, he just needed to get up the courage to knock on the door.

18. Hang

Dante picked up the phone after it had rung a few times, "Devil May Cry. Uh-huh… Uh-huh…location?...Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Dante hung up the phone and picked up Ebony and Ivory from their spot on his desk. He then turned to Nero who was sitting on the couch and grinned, "Come on Kid. We have some demon ass to kick.

"Are we taking the car or the motorcycle?" Nero asked, as he picked up his sword.

After giving it some thought, Dante grinned again, "Definitely the motorcycle."

Nero nodded and grinned himself, "Alright. Let's go."

19. Shower

When Nero came home after a particularly long day, he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and go curl up in his bed and go to sleep. He went straight to the bathroom, only to find that Dante was already in there taking a shower. Instead of being pissed that he had to wait, he grinned. What could possibly be better than a hot shower? A hot shower with an extremely attractive and dripping wet Dante in it. Nero opened the bathroom door and walked in before beginning to take off his clothes. "Hey Dante, I'm joining you."

20. Bubble

Dante and Nero stood in the back yard, breathing heavily after a hard training session.

"Rematch." Nero stated.

"Sorry to bust your bubble kid, but if you haven't beaten me yet, you aren't going to beat me now." Dante told him.

"This'll be the last one before I give up. Come on, one more round?" Nero asked hopefully.

Dante sighed, "Fine. Last round and then I'm done. Got it?"

Nero nodded as he prepared for another sparring match, "Got it."

Not long after the match was over. Dante had thoroughly kicked Nero's ass. Again.

Dante grinned, "I told you so."


	5. Twenty One Through Twenty Five

A/N: Last chapter everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!!

21. Pop

Dante winced slightly as he felt his dislocated shoulder throb. "Hey Kid, come here. I need you to pop my arm back into place before it heals like this."

Nero walked over to him and hesitantly prepared to do what Dante had asked. "What if I do it wrong?"

"You'll be fine. Hurry up." Dante told him.

Nero held his breath and pushed the arm back where it needed to be. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Dante could move his arm after the pain had subsided.

Dante smiled and ruffled his hair, "Nice job, Kid."

22. Toe

Dante tapped his toes in time to the music at the bar that he and Nero were scoping out. He had sent Nero off by himself to gather information on his own so that he could have a drink and relax a bit. When he realized Nero was simply standing by the wall and watching people, he sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, Kid, you know, you may have to actually talk to people to find things out. Be social."

"I'm finding out plenty by watching." Nero said.

Dante sighed, "Anti-social. There's another check on the 'reason's Nero's emo' list."

23. Finger

Dante looked at the clock and grinned, "Kid, it's 8:30. Isn't it your bed time?"

Nero rolled his eyes, "Very funny. Don't old people go to bed early too?"

Dante shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm not old."

Nero smirked, "You're old as dirt, Grandpa."

Dante grinned, "Someone's cranky. Do I need to change your diaper?"

Nero looked at him with a straight face and said, "No. Do I need to change yours?"

Dante flipped him off, but the argument stopped. Nero had won this round, but he still had a long way to go before he had more points than Dante.

24. Suck

Nero groaned as Dante won at yet another round of pool. It had been a really quiet day work-wise, so they put their pool table to use. Dante had won all three rounds so far.

"God, I suck at this game," Nero muttered.

"Same here. That really says a lot about your skill level." Dante laughed.

Nero glared at him, "If you're so bad at it, why do you always ask me to play with you?"

"Because it boosts my self confidence when I can actually beat someone at pool." Dante replied, "And it's funny to watch you get frustrated."

25. Neck

Dante groaned and opened his eyes after his nap. As he sat up, he groaned because of the pain in his neck and back. He tried to work some of the kinks out himself, and asked no one in particular, "Why does my neck hurt so badly?"

"Maybe because you fell asleep at your desk again." Came Nero's reply from the kitchen, "You should try to sleep in a bed sometime. It might help."

Dante shrugged, "Eh. Beds are overrated."

"Sleep in a bed one night and I bet you'll say differently," Nero stated.

"Alright Kid, you're on." Dante grinned.


End file.
